


Жемчужина Минда, часть 2

by fandom_Xenophilia, Krisana



Series: WTF 2015, внеконкурс [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Imprinting, M/M, Multi, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisana/pseuds/Krisana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Минд все же заполучил свою жемчужину, но роду Гвенкалон нужен наследник</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жемчужина Минда, часть 2

**Author's Note:**

> сиквел к работе WTF Xenophilia 2015 [Жемчужина Минда](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3436385)  
> Работа соавторов Shangri-LaV и Krisana

Столичный дом Гвенкалонов уступал в размерах господскому дому поместья. Но в этом было определенное удобство, как и его в расположении. Слуги традиционно занимали верхний этаж прямо под крышей, но Минд выбрал комнату возле любимца. Наследник занял целое крыло с отдельной библиотекой, гостиной, кабинетом и, конечно, парой спален. Вторая обычно предназначалась супруге, но за неимением оной, комнату пока занял Минд, как телохранитель Персиваля. После брака придется рассмотреть другие варианты, но пока ботинки на толстой подошве утаптывали пастельно-розовые розочки пушистого ковра в явно дамской комнате. Минд иронично смотрел на все эти завитки и розовости. Ничего менять он не собирался, все необходимое есть, и довольно. Насыщенный график высокого сезона позволял ему заниматься своими делами, и одновременно находиться при Персивале. 

Жемчужина оказалась затратным делом как эмоционально, так и по времени. Наверное, если бы Минд знал, кого он выволок из горящего звездолета на той операции, то… Ну, уж точно бы не использовал этот материал для создания жемчужины. Хотя перламутровые под тем освещением и под той луной волосы и кожа парня здорово его зацепили. И еще маленькие руки, такие трогательные, несмотря на то, что сжимали они плазмовый автомат. Минд редко поддавался эмоциям. Но раз этому человеку все равно предстояло умереть, он подхватил легкое тело в форме имперского сержанта и унес в свой челнок. Хорошему псионику было не так уж сложно привести в порядок существо даже с такими тяжелыми ранениями, во всяком случае он мог подлатать Перси, чтобы тот дотянул до нормальной медчасти. А потом Минд передал свой материал мастерам. Медики, псионики и дрессировщики создавали жемчужину специально для него. Аннунака даже не тестировали, псионики напрямую считывали его желания, вплоть до самых тайных. На создание идеального любимца ушло два года, а потом его нашли родители, слишком высокопоставленные даже для Минда. Однако, оставить Персиваля в покое он уже не мог. «Жемчужина бывает только одна» – не расхожее выражение. У Господина появляются сильная эмоциональная связь и физическое притяжение. Не такие выраженные, как у жемчужины, в депрессию от расставания господин не впадет, но и совершенно счастливым назвать его будет трудно.

***

Сразу после театра, распрощавшись с родителями и дождавшись, пока лакей уберется из его покоев, Персиваль собрался к господину. Ремень взял с собой сразу, наказывать его было за что, а толстые армейские ремни ящера – это средство пытки, а не воспитания. Минд сидел за хрупким дамским секретером и листал свою почту на планшете, одновременно делая какие-то пометки в комме и отсылая сообщения. Перси разделся, оставив вещи у порога. Ящер не обращал на него внимания, но это ни о чем не говорило. Перси встал на колени у двери и шумно вздохнул, на всякий случай, вдруг хозяин действительно увлекся. Больше привлекать к себе внимание он не осмелился. 

Наконец, Минд потянулся и оглянулся на надувшегося Персиваля.

– Иди сюда, Перл.

– Да, господин, – Перси подполз к ящеру и прижался виском к колену. 

– Поможешь мне помыться?

– Конечно.

Персиваль радостно улыбнулся, жизнь, даже за дверями спальни Минда, казалась ему сейчас почти выносимой. Аннунак на это сдержанно хмыкнул – видимо, смена настроения Перси была ему приятна. 

Через несколько минут Перси, мурлыкая себе под нос модную арию, стаскивал с господина одежду, выглядя при этом совершенно счастливым. Он аккуратно сложил рубашку, стал на колени, чтобы помочь господину снять обувь. На ремень Перси покосился с опаской, но пока тот находился на своем месте, ничем не угрожал. Пока Персиваль возился с одеждой, аннунак ушел в ванную.

***

Минд любил погрузиться в горячую воду и размышлять в тишине. Перси в это время обычно тихо ждал, чтобы подать полотенце, когда господин решит выйти из воды. Сегодняшний вечер исключением не был. Разве что Минд решил поощрить любимца, начав игру сразу же.

– Перл.

Персиваль прекратил вытирать широкие плечи ящера, едва заметно поежился и сглотнул, ожидая приказа.

– Да, господин.

– Используй язычок вместо полотенца, Перл.

– О, – Перси выдохнул, такие команды ему нравились. – О, спасибо, господин.

– Приступай, я не хочу замерзнуть.

Перси нагнулся и осторожно лизнул ягодицу, собирая капельки влаги, попавшие в складку. Минд только оглянулся назад, на склоненную голову, но торопить пока не стал. Горячий язык человека неплохая альтернатива полотенцу, хоть и слишком маленькая. Да Перси и не нужны были понукания, он явно хотел поскорее дойти до самого интересного. Все тело Минда покрывали чешуйки, более крупные и совсем мелкие. На половых органах – самые нежные. Перси уткнулся лицом в пах Минда: яички спрятаны в теле, но член можно было трогать и держать во рту, наслаждаясь вкусом и запахом. 

– Не играйся, Перл, – Минд легко ударил Персиваля по щеке. 

Перси опять надулся и спустился к коленям, затем к ступням. Аннунак оперся на ванну и вытянул ногу, чтобы Перси мог вылизать свод стопы и между пальцами. Пока Перси целовал ноги, он явно о чем-то задумался и притих.

– Перл, чего замер? – Минд интересовался лениво, но мог и настоять, если бы пришлось. – Тебя что-то беспокоит?

– Это из-за отцовой идеи, – Перси очень не любил говорить на эту тему, он явно побаивался предстоящего брака, – Он уже выбрал мне невесту. Вы знаете?

– Да, юная маркиза Хелена-Мари Лангердок. Лангердоки богатая и влиятельная семья с весьма неплохим доходом. Ее тетка служит компаньонкой вашей императрице, – Минд задумался, вспоминая портрет девушки. – О тебе отец тоже подумал. Она красивая блондинка с темными, синими, если правильно помню, глазами. Тоненькая и изящная. Вместе вы будете красиво смотреться.

– Я не могу жениться, я принадлежу вам, – Перси прижался к ногам Минда. 

– Ты женишься, – приказал Минд, но расстроенное выражение лица любимца заставило пояснить. – Это условие твоего отца. Мы оба с ним считаем, что имеем на тебя права. Ни один из нас не хочет тебя отпускать. Ни одному не нужен скандал. 

– Она пригласила меня на свидание завтра, – Персиваль поерзал, – к себе домой. 

– Это нормально. Герцог Гвенкалон сталкивает вас уже который месяц. Дальнейшее развитие отношений предполагает сближение, – Минд наблюдал за любимцем. – Разве маркиза Лангердок тебе не нравится?

– Господин, – Перси смутился. – Она красивая, но я ее не хочу. 

– Ты будешь заниматься с ней сексом и до свадьбы и после. Это приказ, Перл. Ста-а-шш с-ссоун.

– Пояс, господин, – заулыбался парень, сообразив, что есть еще аргументы. – Вы снимаете его с меня только для секса.

– И не буду этого менять. Я буду снимать с тебя пояс перед интимной встречей с леди Лангердок, – широкая ухмылка Минда не оставляла сомнений, что он доволен своей выдумкой. – А вот я теперь буду пользоваться тобой только в поясе – для равновесия. А за препирательство накажу. Иди в спальню.

Перси еле сдерживал слезы. Он явно был сильно расстроен перспективой отказаться от наивысшей степени близости – оргазма в руках господина, променяв его на сомнительное удовольствие с Хеленой-Мари. 

– Перл, так правильно. Тебе нужно оплодотворить свою жену. Так что эякуляции будут принадлежать ей, а остальное мне. 

Минд вывел парня в спальню. Оргазм хоть как-то привяжет Персиваля к жене, иначе у него может даже не встать, несмотря на внушение. Но самому Перси явно не нравился такой поворот. Он дулся и часто моргал. 

– Я не услышал согласия.

– Как скажете, господин.

– ТЫ сделан для моего удовольствия Перл, а не наоборот, – Минд отвесил Перси пощечину так сильно, что у того мотнулась голова. – И ты будешь наказан.

– Да, господин, – улыбки еще не было, но ямочки на щеках появились. Наказания Персиваль принимал с любопытством молодого щенка.

Минд потянул любимца на середину комнаты.

– Нагнись, Перл.

– А ремень? – нарушение ритуала немного напрягло Персиваля.

– Ты не сможеш-ш-шь его подать. Погоди.

Минд прижался к дрожащим губам, вовлек Перси в поцелуй. Он целовал, пока парень не закрыл глаза, отдаваясь ему. Минд мягко щупал любимца пси-энергией, чтобы не пугать раньше времени. Сначала он парализовал зрительный нерв.

– Ты останешься в темноте, пока я не приду за тобой. Но я обязательно приду.

– Господин?

– С-ш-шш… 

Следующим Минд убрал у жемчужины слух. Выпустил из объятий и отошел, наблюдая за его реакцией. Персиваль вздрогнул, оглянулся и взмахнул руками, будто потерял равновесие. Минд шагнул к своему несессеру и тут же вернулся назад. Было забавно стоять в метре от парня и смотреть на его растерянность. Перси тщетно пытался сориентироваться в пространстве, он уже открыл рот, чтобы позвать. И в этот момент Минд сунул ему небольшой кляп, закрепив его на затылке. Прикосновения успокоили Персиваля, он сразу перестал вертеться. Минд сковал любимцу руки и нагнул, как обычно для порки. 

***

Перси казалось, что он ждет порки бесконечно долго. Мир уходил, хоть мозг и цеплялся за то, что должно было быть реальностью. Персиваль помнил, что стоит в спальне Минда, которая расположена рядом с его комнатой в доме родителей. Но подсознание уже разворачивало свои картинки, пугающие до оторопи. Перси видел огонь вокруг, за его шумом ничего не возможно было услышать. Или это оттого, что в наушниках шлема поселилась зловещая тишина… Он чувствовал боль во всем теле, казалось, что его ломает, руки не слушались. Перси задышал часто, пытаясь втянуть последний кислород. Пощечина обожгла лицо и вернула в реальность – это господин заметил начинающуюся панику и поспешил вмешаться. 

***

Пока Перси стоял на коленях посреди комнаты, Минд успел получить ответы на свои запросы и обработать пару шифров. При этом он любовался своей жемчужиной и наслаждался его страхом и ожиданием. Решив, что с Перси достаточно, он нажал на кнопку резной рукояти девайса и выбрал режим розги. Он еще не пробовал на хрупком теле жемчужины ничего кроме мягких ремней. Розга удобно лежала в руке, Минд взмахнул, рассекая воздух, улыбнулся получившемуся звуку. 

Первый удар опустился Перси на спину и чуть не свалил его с ног – от неожиданности. Второй выбил слезы. Минд бил неравномерно: то держал длинную паузу, то наносил удар, не давая времени на вдох. 

***

 

Перси рыдал от боли и облегчения. Розга жалила, было ощущение, что она рассекает кожу до мяса. Господин не давал возможности подготовиться к следующему удару, и оттого каждый оказывался таким же острым, как первый. Но в то же время каждый удар привязывал Перси к Минду. Каждый удар возвращал к реальности, в которой наследник герцога Гвенкалон принадлежал бронзовому ящеру, и в которой он не умирал.

Каждый удар, каждое прикосновение по кусочку возвращали Перси в мир. А потом он стал частью господина. Внутри зажглось пламя, но не то, которое перепугало ранее. Это пламя распространялось по промежности, катилось от ануса до пупка. Перси казалось, что внутри его дышит вулкан, лава которого поднимается и опускается. А когда Минд кончил, на жар, сжигающий Персиваля, будто плеснули горючего. Он сжался, пламенная волна затопила его. Перси завис в темноте и беззвучии, с членом в заднице и крепкими руками на бедрах. Сладко пахло Миндом. Как в замедленной съемке он содрогнулся, но упасть на колени не смог. 

Ящер подхватил Перси на руки и отнес в постель, возвращая ему зрение и слух. Даже приглушенный свет и тихие ночные звуки казались сейчас слишком сильными. Перси свернулся калачиком, прячась и утыкаясь заплаканным лицом в грудь господина. 

– Перл, – Минд после секса был мягок. – Нужно умыться. 

– М-мм.

– Да, кляп лучше убрать, – согласился ящер. Освободил рот и руки, но Перси все равно молчал. – Перл!

– Оно еще где-то внутри меня, – Перси машинально вытерся. Из-за рыданий и неплотного кляпа он был весь в слезах и слюнях, теперь еще и руки испачкал. – Странное чувство.

– Перл!

– Только не бросайте меня, пожалуйста, – попросил Персиваль. 

***

Покачав укоризненно головой, Минд отнес жемчужину в ванну, а там сунул под душ. Из вредности хотел было включить холодную воду, но Перси вцепился в него, а мерзнуть Минд не любил. 

Купание немного привело жемчужину в себя. Перси отлепился от Минда и побрел к полотенцам: ежедневных обязанностей с него никто не снимал. Хотя коленки еще тряслись, но Перси вытер Минда и замер у его ног, а тот легонько пнул парня:

– Давай в кровать, Перл. 

– Может, лучше на ручки? 

Перси спросил скорее шутя, но Минд перекинул его через плечо и понес. В спальне сбросил желанное тело на матрас и вытянулся рядом.

– Ты непослушный мальчишка, Перл, – Минд провел по исполосованной спине лежащего ничком Перси. Это человеку казалось, что розги жалили его беспорядочно, на самом же деле розовые полоски расчертили его спину и зад так ровно, будто Минд пользовался линейкой. – Кто должен был кончать с невестой, а мне отдаваться?

– Я плохо отдавался? – встревоженно поднял голову Персиваль, сдерживая стон. Под душем в его крови еще бурлили гормоны, а сейчас он успокоился и полностью прочувствовал боль в исхлестанной спине и заднице.

– Прекрасно, пожалуй, я даже не против повторить.

Минд сунул пальцы в дырку любовника. Перси умудрился поймать свой первый оргазм без эякуляции, и теперь Минд собирался поэкспериментировать с его чувственностью. Мастерство создателей жемчужины удивляло его, но многое он относил к качеству исходного материала. Минд трогал чутким языком вспухшие рубцы от более сильных ударов. Одновременно с этим он растягивал анус Перси, не продвигаясь глубоко, а только играя нежным входом в тело покорного его желаниям человека. 

***

Утром Персиваль на ватных ногах пробирался в свою спальню. Рассветное время он ненавидел больше всего. В аннунака будто будильник был встроен. Ящер выталкивал его из-под одеяла, и приходилось плестись в свою холодную постель. 

Первый секс с невестой Перси не вдохновил. Он честно признавал, что Хелена-Мари хороша. Да что там, очень красива, но Перси ее не хотел. Внушение Минда действовало странным образом, он и подумать не мог, что у него встанет по приказу. Но, целуясь с очаровательной девушкой в ее кружевной и розовой спальне, Перси слышал голос аннунака так, будто он стоял рядом: «Ты будешь заниматься с ней сексом». 

Пояс верности Минд тогда снял с него перед тем, как они Хеленой-Мари покинули званый вечер. Перси, смущенно извинившись, укрылся в туалете, где его ждал ящер. Его приказ, волнение, что их застукают, поцелуй… – Персиваль вспоминал все подробности и чувствовал, как его член наливается желанием. Было еще кое-что. Аннунак предупредил, что он не оставит свою жемчужину без присмотра. Перси сдерживался изо всех сил, чтобы смотреть на невесту, а не коситься в окно. Он еще помнил, что когда-то не знал ничего более возбуждающего, чем округлые мягкие грудки, а от одной лишь мысли о сексе с девчонкой можно было кончить, помогая себе всего парой движений. Но потом в жизни Персиваля случилась война и Минд. 

Отвлекаться было невежливо, пока он думал, Хелена-Мари уже прильнула всем телом и потянула Перси в кровать. Он очень постарался и, кажется, довольно убедительно изобразил страсть. Впрочем, надолго его не хватило. Перси спустил, но не ощутил ничего, кроме облегчения от того, что все закончилось. Невеста же жалась к нему и водила пальчиком по груди, делясь планами насчет свадьбы. 

– Хелен, – не выдержал Перси. – Если ты не хочешь этого брака, я пойму. 

– Не говори глупостей, – Хелена-Мари лучезарно улыбнулась. – Ты красивый, мы будем прекрасной парой. И герцогская тиара мне пойдет. 

– Пойдет.

Перси надеялся, что невеста станет его союзницей. Но Хелена-Мари явно не собиралась отказываться от этой свадьбы, а он попал.

– Твой отец передал мне кольцо на помолвку, – девушка потянулась к сумочке. – Я пока не стала надевать. Сделай мне приятное, Перси. Этот родительский сговор слишком напоминает суровые старые времена, а я хочу, чтобы ты предложил мне руку и сердце. 

– Но мы же уже помолвлены, и… – Перси пожал плечами. С него хватит секса, просить руки – это уже слишком. Он не желал лицемерить больше необходимого. – Мне пора, прости, Хелен. Нужно убегать.

– Перси, куда ты спешишь? – юная невеста придержала его за локоть. – Какие-то планы?

– Э-эм, бридж в клубе. Не хочется подводить парней, – лгать он не мог только Минду. – Прости, дорогая, встретимся на пикнике.

– Да, конечно. Удачи в игре.

– Спасибо. 

***

Свадьба надвигалась вместе с зимой. Ее с нетерпением ждали все, кроме жениха. Но Минд не позволял Персивалю жаловаться, как не позволял отлынивать от обязанностей по отношению к Хелене-Мари. Она, несмотря на повадки, казалась Минду достаточно проницательной и разумной. Перси только единожды решился высказать свое мнение по поводу свадьбы, но, после того как Минду пришлось показать ему разницу между тем наказанием, к которому стоит стремиться и тем, которого нужно бояться, он неделю смотрел на аннунака с ужасом и больше не возражал. 

Не все оставляли жемчужине личность, но Минд не любил кукол. Его подстегивали страхи и желания, нравилось ломать сопротивление. Минд упивался тем, что эмоции любовника разрывали его сознание, зачастую будучи прямо противоположными. И, наконец, он признавал, что идеалом его жемчужину делал именно Персиваль Гвенкалон, личность которого использовали как базовую матрицу. 

***

По-честному, брак для Перси ничего особенно не изменил. Разве что добавилась необходимость врать еще одному человеку. И еще исполнение супружеского долга, которое, благодаря поясу верности, превратилось в некий ритуал: Минд будто бы сдавал свою собственность юной герцогине напрокат, словно Персиваль был шлюхой или не слишком ценной вещью. Возможность кончить в постели с женой его совершенно не радовала, но и в исполнении супружеского долга он нашел хоть какое-то удовольствие: по дороге в спальню жены и назад Перси останавливался и запускал руку под халат, ласкал себя, гладил член – несмотря на то, что подобное было ему категорически запрещено. Персиваль предвкушал, что когда-нибудь потом он расскажет об этом господину и будет наказан, сладко-сладко наказан. А пока что он вкушал запретный плод, благодаря которому походы в супружескую спальню были не такими угнетающими, как могли бы. 

Минд переехал в крохотную комнату возле гардеробной Перси. Спал он у Перси, пользовался его кабинетом, но официальный статус телохранителя требовал, чтобы ему была предоставлена отдельная комната. И в этой ситуации был один положительный момент: теперь они спали в одной постели. Это радовало Персиваля гораздо сильнее, чем расстраивала необходимость исполнения супружеского долга. 

Сегодня Перси к жене не собирался. Он стоял на коленях возле письменного стола, ожидая пока ящер закончит переговоры с Третьим на шипящем языке аннунаков. 

***

– Иди в постель, – оглянулся Минд на жемчужину. Ему предстояло решить еще несколько вопросов с Третьим. Прежде чем убирать наиболее близких претендентов на трон, следовало нейтрализовать остальных, и без помощи Минда тут было не обойтись.

Наконец, аннунак потер виски и откинулся на стуле. Вот потому ему и требуется снимать напряжение столь изощренными способами! Разговор с Третьим оказался намного труднее, чем казалось в начале и сильно его вымотал. 

Минд обернулся к Перси, лежащему на кровати, обнаженному и готовому ко всему, что он придумает для него. 

– Вытяни руки вверх, Перл, – Минд достал было наручники, но отложил их в сторону. 

Сегодня хотелось чего-то романтичного. Минд достал плотные красные ленты и красный шелковый шнур. Свечи еще раньше расставил Перси. Сейчас он лежал и наблюдал, как Минд поджигает их, и комната превращается из холодных и стильных покоев наследника Гвенкалонов в уютное любовное гнездо, укутанное во тьму и огоньки. Руки Перси не опускал, ждал, пока Минд привяжет его запястья к резному изголовью.

– Туго.

– Наручники удобней, но мне хочется разнообразия, – Минд погладил парня по животу, спускаясь к члену и мошонке.

У Перси встало, насколько ему позволяла тесная клетка на члене. Минд привычно сжал когти на яичках, ему всегда нравилось мучить жемчужину таким образом, слишком уж уязвимыми и нежными были эти места у людей. Шнур Минд обвязал поверх яичек, образуя маленький кокон из красного шелка. С нехорошей улыбкой, он встал у изножья кровати и потянул за свободный конец шнура. Перси охнул и сжал зубы.

– Спустись немного на постели, Перл, – посоветовал ящер, – пусть основная нагрузка будет на руки.

– Да, господин, – Персиваль кивнул и постарался исполнить. Получилось почти хорошо, с учетом того, что Минд тянул за шнур, а жемчужине очень хотелось облегчить боль. 

– Молодец, – кивнул Минд. Он закрепил шнур на завитке изножия так, чтобы мошонка парня осталась натянутой. – Как ты?

– Больно, но терпимо, если не шевелиться, – признался Перси.

– Тогда не шевелись, Перл.

Минд взял одну из свечей на столе. Красная. Он поднял ее повыше, любуясь игрой огонька и тенью, которую она отбрасывала на распятую на постели жемчужину. Минд улыбнулся.

– И постарайся не кричать, Перл. Это приказ.

Первая капля упала на сосок Перси, он дернулся, пытаясь избежать боли. Но яички натянулись сильнее, вынуждая его замереть, закусив губы. Это было красиво. Нежная светлая кожа жемчужины покраснела под горячими капельками воска. Минд считал, что в этом зрелище есть что-то медитативное. Воск падал капля за каплей, заставляя Персиваля балансировать и выбирать какую-то одну боль или обе. Он кусал губы, чтобы не кричать, но сдержать стонов не мог, равно как и слёз. Минд склонился поцеловать жемчужину. Тот задышал чаще, наслаждаясь передышкой и его языком, хозяйничающем во рту. Потом Минд опять погрузил Персиваля в боль и желание. Соски Перси, и без того чувствительные, горели огнем, яички тоже. От волн боли рождались другие волны, жар распространялся по телу, подбирался к заднице, заставляя ее сжиматься. Стоны Перси становились более низкими, искусанные губы – неприлично красными и манящими. Минд погладил посиневшие яйца жемчужины. Правильно было бы развязать их. Минд проверил ткани, чуть увеличил их питание и оксигенацию, но выпускать из ловушки не стал. Зато развязал Перси руки.

– Становись на колени.

– Да, господин, – Персиваль рад был бы спешить, но ему явно не хотелось снова почувствовать рывок шнура. Так что он аккуратно сдвинулся к изножью, встал раком и раздвинул ягодицы. 

Последнего Минд не приказывал, но, видимо, жемчужине очень хотелось, чтобы он быстрее вошел, чтобы поимел и подарил наслаждение и покой.

– А ему идет эта поза. 

Высокий голос из темноты мог напугать Перси, но не Минда.

– Вы слишком возбудились, моя леди, чтобы я рисковал прервать наше общее удовольствие. А Перл будет наказан за небрежность и незапертую дверь, – Минд положил руку на спину жемчужины, успокаивая. Ему не нужно вмешиваться в этот разговор.

– Перл? Это тоже ему идет, – Хелена-Мари прошла от порога к свету, кутаясь в кружевной пеньюар. – Это вы его так растрахали?

– Да, – кивнул Минд. – Хотите увидеть, как я имею вашего мужа?

– Хм, – девушка смотрела испытующе и смущенно одновременно. – И это тоже.

– Думаете, есть что-то, что расстроит Перла больше? – поинтересовался Минд у маленького хрупкого бойца перед собой. Не зря он уважал молодую леди Гвенкалон, она могла быть равным партнером. 

– Да, думаю, – леди вздернула точеный подбородок и поправила белокурый локон.

– И что же? – улыбнулся Минд, предвкушая ответ. И девушка не разочаровала.

– Он пока не достоин удовлетворения, а я очень возбуждена. К тому же, такая романтичная атмосфера не может не настраивать на определенный лад. 

– Освободи постель для леди, Перл, – приказал Минд и подал руку Хелене-Мари. 

 

***

Перси разочарованно кивнул. Захлестнувшее его разочарование было в разы сильнее стыда. Воск остывал, соски покалывали еще сильнее, желание казалось невыносимым. Но теперь ему приходилось стоять и смотреть, как жена получает то, что принадлежит ему. 

Смотреть как Минд достает из любимого несессера плотные презервативы, как Хелена бесстыдно ласкает чешуйчатую головку слишком грубого для нее члена.

– Вы казались мне таким неприступным, – пожаловалась Хелена, сбрасывая тонкий халатик, а за ним и ночную сорочку. – И таким сильным. В вас есть то, чего нет в Перле: сила и страсть.

– Положим, о втором вы только догадывались, – ящер толкнул девушку на постель. Она удобно умостилась на подушках и призывно раздвинула ноги. 

– Более того, фантазировала. 

Оба не обращали на Перси никакого внимания. Он находился в той же комнате, но остался наедине со своими чувствами. Перси любил и ненавидел одновременно, его сжигало желание, от которого хотелось избавиться. Оно не доставляло удовольствия – ведь господин не пользуется им, его возбуждение не нужно господину. 

Перси еще повезло, что жена возбудилась, подглядывая за ними, и отпустила Минда довольно быстро. Хелена-Мари расслабленно откинулась на подушках, она явно ожидала, что аннунак присоединится к ней, но тот поманил Перси. Не комментируя свои действия, Минд снял с мошонки тугую обвязку, пока шнур не упал к ногам.

– Разве это обязательно? – поинтересовалась Хелен.

– Обязательно, моя леди, – кивнул Минд, привлекая Перси в свои объятия. – Нужно позаботиться о дорогом Перле, иначе он придушит вас подушкой. Я бы придушил, если бы меня заставили ждать.

– Думаете?

– Шучу, моя леди. Просто нельзя портить тело, к тому же я не удовлетворился.

Минд ласкал его нежно, не используя когти и не причиняя боль, как делал это обычно. Он будто извинялся за промедление, во всяком случае, у Перси, коленки которого дрожали от одних прикосновений, появилась такая мысль. 

Ему так хотелось почувствовать в себе член господина. Но просить он не мог, не при Хелен. Перси будто онемел от ее присутствия. Он охотно и с удовольствием повиновался Минду и не понимал, почему сейчас ему предпочли эту... женщину. Впрочем, все мысли быстро выветрились из головы, стоило аннунаку приласкать его.

– Перл, иди в постель, – приказал Минд. 

Хелена-Мари подвинулась:

– Вы опять поставите его на колени или отымеете как женщину, чтобы он лежал на спине, раздвинув ноги?

– Посмотрим.

Пока что Минд развлекался, снимая острыми когтями воск с сосков Перси. Раздраженные соски, обычно плоские, сейчас припухли и покраснели, а вокруг них горели яркие розовые пятнышки – там, куда попали отдельные капли воска. Аннунак облизывал обожженные участки жестким языком, совмещая ласку и сладкую пытку. Он прижал Перси к постели, а тот сам раздвинул перед ним ноги и приподнял бедра, раскрываясь. Минд одним слитным движением вошел в Персиваля. 

Перси застонал, ему не мешала получать удовольствие даже узкая ножка жены, упирающаяся в плечо. Хелена подобралась ближе, чтобы в подробностях видеть, как большой член, только что удовлетворявший ее, раздвигает анус Перси. Его зад легко впускал большой орган ящера.

Перси низко стонал и сжимал кулаки на простыни, тогда как Минд, не прекращая движений, то целовал его, то облизывал болезненно чувствительные соски. Перси измазал пояс выделениями, смазка стекала вниз по яичкам на промежность. Он прикусил губы, чтобы не кричать: Минд не очень любил крики. 

***

Сегодня разлеживаться Персивалю не дали. Обычно Минд не вырывал Перси из его расслабленного состояния, но сегодня отослал купаться сразу, как только судорожные волны оргазма оставили его тело. Минд собирался объясниться с Хеленой-Мари.

– Так что мы будем делать, моя леди?

– Мне можно поторговаться? – девушка свела брови к переносице. Размышления не заняли много времени, ясно было, что свои пожелания она успела обдумать. – Перл… Персиваль принадлежит вам. Я хочу завести любовницу, чтобы она стала для меня тем, чем мой муж для вас.

– С этим я помогу, научу вас играть с человеком и его болью.

– И с властью.

– И с властью, моя леди, – Минд склонился к маленькой ручке и запечатлел на ней поцелуй. – Что-то еще, договаривайте?

– Я хочу вас, господин Минд, – молодая герцогиня нагнулась за одеждой, кокетливо натянула на себя халатик, забывая о сорочке. Она выглядела восхитительно в пене кружев и отдавала себе в этом отчет. 

– Это желание взаимно, моя леди, – кивнул Минд.

– Не слишком часто, не хочу, чтобы мы надоели друг другу. Не слишком редко, не люблю воздерживаться от своих желаний.

***

– Господин, – Перси вернулся в спальню, и ему совсем не нравилось то, что он успел услышать. – Мне можно сказать? 

– Нет, Перл, – Минд поманил его к себе, места на широкой кровати хватало всем. – Не дуйся. Ты не имеешь права голоса.

Персиваль прижался к Минду и зло посмотрел на жену. Без нее было лучше. Странно, он не ощущал стыда. Перси был на своем месте, это Хелен влезла без приглашения, ей бы и чувствовать себя неудобно. 

– А эта штука на члене Перла, – жена невежливо ткнула пальцем в пояс верности. – Ко мне он приходил без этого.

– Скажем так, это чтобы непослушные мальчишки не играли своими игрушками без господина. Правда, Перл? – Минду нравилось дразнить Перси. 

 

– Правда. Я принадлежу господину. Он захотел, чтобы я кончал только с тобой, – Перси криво улыбнулся и подтянул колени к животу, скрывая пах.

– Но ты же… у тебя был оргазм, сегодня, – недоверчиво заметила Хелен, – вроде.

Перси пожал плечами. Минд насмешливо и довольно посмотрел на него. 

– Что же, – девушка сузила глаза. – Если вы выпускали его только для меня, то пора перестать баловать Перла. Овуляция у меня раз в месяц, остальное время пусть носит эту штуку.

– Действительно, – Минд погладил по голове притихшего Персиваля. – Значит теперь, Перл, тебе придется быть очень-очень послушным, если ты хочешь заниматься сексом без пояса.

– Я и так послушный, – неуверенно заметил Перси, решив отложить откровения по поводу дрочки. 

– Но не очень-очень, есть к чему стремиться.

– Ладно, я вас покидаю, – Хелена-Мари встала с постели и направилась к дверям. – Кстати, Перл не забыл закрыть дверь, я просто сделала себе копию ключа. Но вы же все равно найдете за что его наказать.

– Обязательно, – довольно засмеялся ящер. Перси вздохнул и прижался к нему теснее.

***

Минд задумчиво смотрел на сцену, где красивая человеческая самка издавала, казалось бы, невозможные для их рода звуки. Шум его раздражал, но оперное пение складывалось в гармоничную вибрацию высоких нот и приносило удовольствие. В качестве телохранителя Минд часто сопровождал чету Гвенкалонов на различные мероприятия. Ему нравилось наблюдать жемчужину в его природной среде: Перси непринужденно общался, хоть и считался в обществе несколько замкнутым. Зато в любом укромном месте его можно было прижать к себе и целовать, пока он не запросится домой. А потом наслаждаться огоньками нетерпения в его глазах. 

Когда их маленький секрет стал известен молодой супруге Персиваля, жизнь упростилась. Дома Минду уже не было нужды прятаться, слуги остались только те, которые знали, что у наследника Гвенкалонов связь с телохранителем. Внешние приличия ящер еще соблюдал, но только потому, что его это не обременяло. Прекрасную леди Хелену-Мари ничуть не смущал тот факт, что ее муж принадлежал аннунаку. Наоборот, ее это заводило, как все запретное. Сегодня она планировала присоединиться к их играм в спальне. Минд облизнулся. Перси, будто чувствуя его пристальный взгляд, обернулся. Аннунак поманил жемчужину к себе. 

Гвенкалоны в сезон брали абонемент на отдельную ложу. Минд шел вглубь и не оглядывался. Сомнений в том, что Перл идет следом, быть не могло. В защищенной от нескромных взглядов нише он спустил с любовника штаны, сжал ягодицы.

– Вас увидят, – не оборачиваясь заметила Хелена-Мари.

– Вы так считаете, моя леди? – задумчиво поинтересовался Минд. Он умел скрываться и был уверен в том, что их не заметят, но разочарование на лице любимца заставило передумать. – Наверное, вы правы. Правда, Перл.

– Нет, – Перси стоял со спущенными штанами под арию Нормы и чувствовал себя невероятно глупо. – Она не права.

«…Целомудренная Дева,  
Укроти страстей горенье,  
И умерь пыл дерзновенный…» – доносилось со сцены.

– Золотые слова, – Хелена-Мари развернула веер и оглянулась на мужчин. – Не нужно спорить, дорогой. А то Минд еще решит, что ты непослушный.

– Я… – Персиваль посмотрел в прищуренные желтые глаза ящера. – Как прикажете, господин.

– Нельзя оставлять тебя без развлечений, – Минд лизнул Перси в губы. – Развернись и раздвинь ягодицы.

Персиваль повиновался безмолвно. Минд погладил раскрывшееся отверстие. В острых когтях он вертел крохотную золотистую коробочку. На его родине любимец остался бы стоять в этой позе, а он сам вернулся бы к леди, слушать оперу. Но в мире людей приходилось включать фантазию. Минд нанес мазь на края ануса жемчужины и решил, что этого достаточно, чтобы скрасить остаток вечера.

– Иди на место, Перл.

***

Минд улыбался. Сначала Перси ничего не понял, в нежном просто месте разливалось мягкое тепло. Но через десяток минут он заерзал и оглянулся на господина. Тепло превратилось в жжение. Зад одновременно зудел и горел, так и хотелось почесать. Перси попытался поймать взгляд Минда, но тот невозмутимо смотрел на сцену. Зато странное поведение привлекло внимание жены.

– Перси, сиди спокойно.

– Сижу, – процедил Перси сквозь зубы.

Жжение становилось все острее, усиливаясь с каждой минутой. Ему казалось, что в задницу напихали тлеющих угольков. Ощущение одновременно болезненное и возбуждающее. Только возбуждаться Перси было некуда, остренькие зубцы на внутренней стороне чехла, что сегодня был надет на его член, впились в нежную плоть. Минд назвал новую игрушку строгим поясом верности.

Промежность тяжело ныла, а зад пульсировал от непривычных ощущений. Перси снова поерзал, попробовал оттянуть пояс вниз, через плотную ткань брюк.

Минд положил руку на спинку кресла любимца. Перси прижался к когтистой лапе и затих. Он терпел неудобства изо всех сил, не двигаясь. Просто нужно дождаться окончания спектакля, потом, не спеша, спуститься по лестнице, прощаясь с знакомыми. Кое с кем нужно будет перекинуться хотя бы парой слов. Остаток вечера обещал быть невыносимо длинным. 

На пороге ложи Минд задержал любовника на мгновение, прикоснулся к вспотевшему виску.

– Ты прекрасно держишься, Перл, настоящее совершенство.

– Да? – Перси вздохнул тяжело и сладко. – Можно побыстрее домой?

– Работай над этим, – пожал плечами Минд. Он обычно не вмешивался в светскую жизнь любимца, если только ему не нужно было попасть куда-либо, прикрываясь именем Гвенкалонов. 

Персиваль с выверенным страданием, подходящим его породистому лицу, медленно шел по коридору оперного театра. Он не рассматривал ни прекрасные мраморные колонны, ни картины в тяжелых рамах: насмотрелся, Хелена-Мари и Минд любили оперу. А перед самой лестницей Перси картинно потерял сознание, ни минуты не сомневаясь, что господин не позволит ему упасть.

***

Минд поймал любовника, чертыхаясь про себя. По его мнению, можно было бы и не устраивать такой сцены. Пришлось громко заявить, что молодому Гвенкалону требуется свежий воздух, и унести его на улицу. Кар подали почти мгновенно, но еще нужно было ждать Хелену-Мари. Персиваль томно хлопал ресницами, будто пришел в себя только на удобном сидении машины.

– Накажу, – тихо прошипел Минд. – Я не собирался нести тебя на руках через весь театр.

– Вы не сказали, – Перси поднял на него невинный взгляд, – что есть какие-то ограничения.

Минд фыркнул и задумчиво посмотрел на площадку перед входом в театр:

– Значит, будешь наказан за наглый ответ и попытку пререкаться.

Персиваль поерзал и тоже взглянул на толпу. Ожидание для него становилось сущей пыткой. Пусть и не нужно было держать лицо, но жжение не прекращалось, даже усиливалось – это Минд знал наверняка. И попытки сесть удобнее никак не могли помочь. А трогать себя руками Перси не мог, Минд разрешал ему прикасаться к интимным частям тела только для гигиены, все остальное только по приказу. 

– Она специально так долго.

– Невежливо говорить про леди «она», – заметил Минд. 

– Простите, я знаю, – Персиваль закусил губу, пытаясь отвлечься от ощущений ниже пояса. – Я уже не могу терпеть.

– Можешь, конечно. 

– Жжет. Очень жжет, – ему было бы легче, если бы он мог прижаться к господину, сидеть у его ног, прижавшись лбом к его коленям, и поскуливать от боли. 

– Вот и леди Гвенкалон.

Минд вышел из кара, чтобы открыть дверь перед Хеленой-Мари. Та села возле Перси и недовольно прошипела:

– Как ты посмел опозорить нас! Все только и говорят о твоей слабости.

– Я имею на нее право.

– Ты вообще не имеешь прав. Такое ничтожество должно сидеть и слушать приказы. И все! – Хелена переглянулась с Миндом, и нажала кнопку связи с водителем. – Домой.

Кар легко тронулся. Широкие улицы столицы позволяли относительно быструю езду, без подъема на верхние ярусы. Так что можно было любоваться красивой архитектурой старого города. Но она мало интересовала пассажиров. Перси изо всех сил терпел, изредка сдерживая стон. Хелена-Мари зло сверлила его взглядом, планируя, как оторвется на нем этим вечером, а Минд невозмутимо наблюдал за ними обоими.

Стоило машине остановиться, как Персиваль выскочил. Он задержался, чтобы подать жене руку – не хотелось выслушивать лишние нотации. Но в холле он ускорился и умчался в свою спальню. Когда Минд поднялся к нему, Перси уже стоял обнаженным, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

– Господин, пожалуйста, это можно остановить, господин? 

– Ты забыл, как нужно просить, Перл, – спокойно ответил ящер.

Перси без промедления опустился на колени, подполз к господину и ткнулся лицом в обувь. Туфли пахли иначе, чем обычные ботинки Минда. Меньше пыли, больше крема и запах отлично выделанной кожи. Перси поцеловал туфлю.

– Пожалуйста, зад горит и…

– Продолжай, – потрепал макушку Минд.

– Я хочу, чтобы вы погасили этот огонь.

– А если без иносказаний?

– Трахните меня. Я очень хочу ощутить вас внутри, а еще шипы искололи член, – признание Перси сопроводил очаровательно смущенной улыбкой.

– Новый пояс тебе нравится? Поднимись.

Минд подтолкнул Перси к постели. Он подошел, едва переставляя ноги, потом нагнулся над кроватью и раздвинул ягодицы. Опухший и наверняка покрасневший анус, раздраженный жгучей мазью, казалось, пульсировал болью и желанием.

– Нет, старый нравится больше, – честно ответил Перси. Господин мог теперь специально оставить пояс верности с шипами, но соврать ему не получалось.

– Понятно, – неопределенно кивнули ему. 

Мучить его дольше Минд не стал. Смочить салфетку раствором, удаляющим мазь – минутное дело. На Персиваля это оказало волшебное действие: одно мягкое движение между ягодиц, и огонь ушел. Колени расслабленно подогнулись, будто сжигающая боль была их единственной опорой. Минд поддержал его за талию.

– Пока отдохни, Перл, потом продолжим. 

Минд помог Перси опуститься на колени у кровати.

– Вы купаться, господин? – Перси сжал запястья господина, не желая его отпускать. Он почему-то подумал, что секс будет сейчас же, немедленно, как обычно: после сильной боли Минд всегда дарил невероятное удовольствие. 

– Да, освежусь и тебе советую. Отпусти, – Минд легко шлепнул его по щеке. – И иди искупайся.

– Я помогу вам раздеться, – не сдавался Перси, ему хотелось плавно переходящих в ласки объятий. И он упорствовал, зная, что может за это поплатиться. 

Напряжение внизу живота не отпускало, ныли яички, а кишечник сжимал спазм, концентрируясь болезненным сжатием на воспаленном анусе. Перси хотел сказать обо всем этом, и не мог, просто не мог не исполнить прямой приказ, даже против своих желаний.

– Переведи дух, Перл. Позже, я сниму пояс, – Минд дотронулся когтями до устройства на его члене. 

– О, спасибо, – Перси прикоснулся губами к крупным бронзовым чешуйкам на руке господина. 

***

Минд сначала наполнил ванну горячей водой с щепоткой ароматных солей, придающих здоровое сияние чешуе, и только потом разделся, ловя на себе жадный и восхищенный взгляд жемчужины. 

Перси появился в ванной немного позже, когда аннунак уже расслабленно лежал в ароматной воде. Парень помылся в душевой кабинке и встал рядом на колени: ждал его. В спальню вернулись вместе. Довольный Минд снял с любимца пояс. На головке члена отпечатались красные точки от шипов, образуя веночек.

– Красиво получилось.

– И больно, – кивнул Персиваль.

– Тебе идет боль, ложись, – Минд кивнул на кровать, – лицом вниз. 

Перси не задавал вопросов: наказание ему обещали. Хотя он явно уже что-то себе нафантазировал: лежать жемчужине было уже неудобно, он едва заметно ерзал, пытаясь пристроить зажатый между животом и постелью напрягшийся член.

Не успел Перси принять нужную позу, как в дверь скользнула Хелена-Мари.

– Покажу вам сегодня нечто необычное, моя леди, – Минд помог девушке освободиться от одежды и устроиться в постели, возле Перси.

– Я тоже хочу попробовать кое-что, но, конечно, после вас, – улыбнулась та в ответ.

Минд согласно кивнул и отвернулся к прикроватному столику, где стоял неизменный несессер. На сегодня он выбрал кляп-член. Вместо привычного шарика в рот вводился довольно большой латексный фаллос. Перси, повинуясь жесту, спокойно открыл рот, член скользнул по языку и расположился глубоко в его горле. Даже для жемчужины, у которого отсутствовал рвотный рефлекс, этот кляп был слишком неудобным. Парень задрал подбородок, чтобы хоть облегчить свое состояние, но конец кляпа зашел слишком глубоко в горло.

– Надо же, он мог бы делать минет, заглатывая до яиц, – глаза Хелены-Мари засияли предвкушением.

– Конечно, если я прикажу ему брать в рот чужую плоть, – Минд в который раз за вечер кивнул. Он приготовил нечто особенное и почти не обращал внимания на слова любовницы. – Перл, послушай меня. Ты должен лежать неподвижно.

– М-мм, – Перси мог только мычать.

– Я не буду тебя связывать, просто приказываю не двигаться.

– А может привязать? – девушке хотелось участвовать не только в роли зрителя.

– Нет, – отрезал Минд. – Перл, можешь держаться за изголовье. 

Перси вцепился в резные деревяшки, не дожидаясь повторного приглашения. Минд потянулся за кисточкой и непрозрачной банкой без пометок. Он уже представлял узор, который нарисует на спине жемчужины. 

Минд опустил кисть в банку, стряхнул то, что показалось ему лишним, и нанес первый штрих. Перси перевел дыхание и даже не вздрогнул, хотя слишком нежное прикосновение должно было быть для него довольно неожиданным. Для Минда не было секретом, что Перси хотел бы чего-то подобного, но не сегодня. Сегодня его жемчужина заслужила наказание: легкую порку или узор иглами, но не мягкие ласкающие касания кистью. 

Минд отбросил в сторону ненужные размышления и вдохновенно продолжил работу.

– И это все? – недоуменно поинтересовалась Хелена-Мари.

– Это начало, моя леди. Имейте терпение, – Минд не отрывался от рисования, не забывая регулярно смачивать кисть.

– Я всегда считала, что это Перл должен терпеть.

– По-разному бывает, – Минд не хотел спорить, девочке пора бы завести свою игрушку. Но пока она одна, пусть поиграет с жемчужиной.

Движения Минда были размеренными, не суетливыми. Отставив баночку с кистью он взял со стола обычную зажигалку. Щелкнул, полюбовался на пламя и опустил его на спину Перси. Хелена-Мари даже вскрикнула от неожиданности. Узор, который он нанес на спину и ягодицы Персиваля вспыхнул ярким голубовато-оранжевым пламенем. 

Перси запаниковал. Он горел, но не осмеливался двигаться – приказ был однозначен. Хорошо еще, что он не видел, как огонь горел на его спине, являя то, что написал Минд, только чувствовал.

– Красиво… – выдохнула Хеоена-Мари.

– Перл, посмотри на меня, – Минд потянул Перси за подбородок. – Я не позволю тебе сгореть, ты же знаешь.

Перси кивнул: он должен был знать, что господину не нужна его смерть. Но огня жемчужина боялся безотчетно, почти до паники. Почти, но не переступая черту, особенно когда Минд положил свою когтистую ладонь на плечо, удерживала его на краю, в сознании и вне паники.

– Доверяй мне.

– М-мм, – Перси что-то сказать, но забыл о кляпе. Вместо этого он кивнул, судорожно сглотнув из-за движения гибкого фаллоса в горле.

Минд смотрел прямо в глаза любимца все время, пока горело пламя. Наконец, уверенным движением он будто смахнул со спины Перси огонь, гася ладонью те места, где скопилось больше горючей жидкости. На спине ярко-розовым проступила надпись: «Перл – жемчужина, принадлежит Минду, кладки Столон», и личная роспись Минда на ягодице. 

– Как красиво, – выдохнула Хелена-Мари. – Я думала, будут страшные ожоги, а оно только порозовело.

– Это первая степень – припухлость и краснота, но глубокие слоя кожи не тронуты. Но если не рассчитать воздействие, – ящер провел по надписи, которая человеческой девушке виделась непонятным узором. – То будет некрасиво и очень неприятно. 

– А кажется, что совсем легко, – Хелена-Мари тоже коснулась рукой спины мужа. – Но ему больно?

– Да, но не сильно, думаю меньше чем после хорошей порки.

Не позволяя Персивалю долго отдыхать, Минд подал ему знак встать на колени и кончиками когтей погладил каменно стоящий член любимца. Возбуждение Перси не спадало, боль только делала его ощущения богаче. Он еще сильнее прогнулся в спине, выпячивая зад и раскрывшуюся в этой позе страждущую дырку. 

– Я хочу секса с Перлом, – сообщила Хелена-Мари, бросая на мужа презрительные взгляды, и явно сожалея, что он их не видит. Минд на это заявление промолчал, и она добавила. – Только я буду его трахать, а не он меня. Можно?

– Выберите искусственный член, там, в столике, – Минд не удивился такому желанию. – Или вы хотите трахать его кулаком?

– О, нет-нет, – замахала Хелена-Мари. – Руками я в него не полезу! Но член выберу, чтобы он почувствовал себя выебанным собственной супругой.

– Неплохо, – согласился Минд, понимая, что Перси сейчас страшно разочарован. Его жемчужина ожидала логичного завершения, а не следующей порции унижений. – Я подготовлю его для вас, моя леди. Попробуйте себя, у меня нет страпона, но для пробы хватит и фаллоимитатора. В столике.

Леди заглянула в большой несессер Минда, явно казавшийся ей каким-то сундуком с сокровищами и чудесами. Хотя она обладала весьма прагматичным умом и понимала, что весь секрет в умелых руках, а не в волшебных вещах – по крайней мере Минду так казалось. Членов в тумбочке было шесть штук разных размеров. Хелена-Мари выбрала самый большой, капризно сморщив носик: фалллоимитатор оказался не намного больше естественного размера Минда. 

– Моя леди, – ответил он на ее разочарование, – вам еще предстоит удовольствие растягивать отверстия вашей личной рабыни. Перл подготовлен принимать большой размер. Насладитесь тем, что вы трахаете собственного мужа, как чужие мужья имеют блудную девку.

– Да, вы правы, – Хелена-Мари вернулась в постель. Перси стоял в той же позе. – А можно, чтобы он лежал на спине, раздвинув колени, как женщина?

– Думаю, так вам будет удобнее, – Минд положил руку на шею ее мужа, сжимая ее. – Сейчас он перед вами на коленях, раскрытый и беззащитный, пользуйтесь. А я пока отвечу на письма.

***

Перси моргал, непролившиеся во время огненного испытания слезы опять подступили непозволительно близко. Вечер, который обещал быть восхитительным, портила стерва-жена. Хорошо еще, что в этой позе Перси не видел ее довольное лицо. Минд отошел в дальний угол комнаты, где стоял письменный стол, используемый им чаще, чем самим Перси, а в его зад уперлась толстая резиновая головка фаллоимитатора. Неумелость Хелены-Мари компенсировалась настойчивостью. Она заталкивала член ни на секунду не задумываясь об удобстве или удовольствии Перси. Он постарался расслабиться, чтобы впустить насилующий его тело кусок пластика, понимая, что все равно придется через это пройти. 

– Нравится, ничтожество? – зло поинтересовалась Хелена-Мари, – Ты бесполезен, твоим отростком только позориться. Как ты вообще мог подумать, что таким никчемным члеником как у тебя можно иметь жену. Урод. Ничтожество бледнокожее. Глупая шлюха, подставляющая свою никому не интересную дырку.

– М-ммм, – Персиваль не удержал стона от особенно неудачного движения. Жена долбила фаллоимитатором, будто качала бицепс в своем чертовом тренажерном зале. От возбуждения не осталось и следа, нужно было просто дождаться пока стерва выдохнется. 

– Тебе идет быть заткнутым, я бы так и водила тебя в общество, на поводке, чтобы все видели твою никчемность. Ты никуда не годный любовник, тряпка. Любая дырка способна тебя заменить, ты не мужчина, а посмешище, пародия…

– Моя жемчужина идеальна, леди.

Минд отложил комм и развернулся к кровати. Резиновый фаллос растягивал анус Перси в неприлично большую дырку. Когда девушка вынимала член из мужа, его зад оставался открыт и розовел растраханным бесстыдным нутром. А Хелена-Мари снова засаживала ему на всю длину. Член его драгоценной жемчужины съежился и только болтался в такт сильным толчкам, а юная герцогиня все продолжала и продолжала неловко и неправильно запихивать игрушку ему зад. Хелену-Мари слишком возбуждала мысль, что фактически в Перси два члена: один глубоко в глотке, другим управляет она. Девушка так увлеклась, что почти забыла о Перси, о том, что под ее руками содрогается живое тело. 

Минд встал и решительно приблизился к ней. Хелена-Мари дернулась: как он оказался у нее за спиной, она не заметила.

– Перл с-ссоверш-шшенство, мое совершенство, созданное и выпестованное. Очень дорогое с-сссоверш-шшенство, – Минд был зол. – Если бы на его месте был кто-то неподготовленный, вы бы уже нанесли серьезные травмы. Движения должны быть выверены, причинять боль нужно уметь. А принимающий боль ценен не менее любого другого.

– Но, я…

– А Перл ценнее любого другого. В нем есть породистая красота, и чертовски много вложено в шлифование его до моей жемчужины.

– Минд, – Хелена-Мари потянулась к ящеру и положила ладонь ему на запястье. – Я не имела в виду ваш вкус, не собиралась вас обидеть.

– Моя леди, вы дилетантка, которой дали поиграть на дорогом инструменте, – Минд успокоился, признав, что сам потакал девушке. И не ее вина, что она не умеет пользоваться жемчужиной. – Вам пора завести собственную игрушку. Если отмените выход в свет в эти выходные, мы вместе выберем подходящую девушку.

– О, это будет прелестно, – Хелена-Мари выхватила из его речи только то, что ей понравилось. – А плетки, иглы? Я хочу чемоданчик, как у вас. 

– Вы угробите игрушку раньше, чем она успеет прижиться в этом доме. Не все сразу, моя леди, – Минд потянулся за халатом и подал его юной герцогине. – А пока нам стоит попрощаться.

– Будете подтягивать струны? – иронично спросила та, но не упрямилась. Она уже хорошо изучила Минда и знала, тчо спорить с ним нет никакого смысла. – Не буду мешать, хорошей ночи.

– И вам, моя леди.

Минд не смотрел, как уходила Хелена-Мари. Он убрал кляп из рота Перси, и, не успел тот откашляться, как место кляпа занял его язык. Минд держал любимца в объятиях и целовал, заставляя терять голову и забыть то, что произошло.

– Господин, – наконец Перси смог вдохнуть, но взгляд его так и оставался затуманенным.

– Не получилось сегодня улететь? 

– Нет, она делала не так.

– Не так, ты создан для меня. Нужно было сразу понять, то, что не очень нравится мне, не понравится и тебе, и прервать ее раньше, – Минд вернул Перси на колени. – Мое… мое прекрасное совершенство.

Минд облизывал ожоги, повторяя длинным жестким языком контуры своего имени на красивом теле. Он потянул резиновый член из задницы Перла, чтобы заменить его своим живым членом. Перл не кричал. Но когда Минд сжал когти на его мошонке, то вскинулся, не контролируя свое тело. Вздрогнул так, как не дрожал, даже когда горел. Перла, его драгоценную жемчужину, наконец-то, накрыло, он кончал раз за разом, когда Минд врывался в его тело, не обращая внимания на то, что зад судорожно сжимается в спазмах оргазма. 

Минд причинял боль и тут же осыпал ласками. Это сочетание, которого так жаждала его жемчужина, словно послужило спусковым крючком для следующего оргазма. Перл извивался как безумный, вырываясь из рук и опять возвращаясь на большой чешуйчатый член. 

***

– У тебя будто кнопка, включающая оргазм запала, как клавиши на старых коммах.

– Я люблю вас, господин, – наконец сказал Перси то, в чем мечтал давно признаться.

– Это заложено в тебе, Перл, – Минд шлепнул влажную потную задницу. – Ты не можешь думать иначе.

– Я не думаю, я чувствую, – Персиваль не любил возражать, но этот вопрос казался принципиальным.

– Глупый Перл, но тебе это идет, – насмешливо хмыкнул аннунак. 

 

Не имеет смысла вести философские споры с жемчужиной, она создана не для того. Пусть думает, как хочет.


End file.
